


three rules to this

by dreamlaunches (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: April Fools Day, Crack, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, jokefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dreamlaunches
Summary: jonginhyungyoure so hotLets be fwbkyungsooUh okif you’re downjonginAPRIL FOOLSHAHAHAHAHAHAHAWait what--Somewhere along the line, balls deep in his best friend, Jongin realizes that perhaps he’s the one that got punked.





	three rules to this

**Author's Note:**

> don’t take this seriously. please. I only hold shame for my family in my heart. happy april fools' (don't worry, there's no weird twist to this story or anything, it's just painfully written smut).

In his own humble opinion, Jongin thinks that he has a pretty good grasp on pulling pranks on people. The three universal rules of prankdom are easily printed in the back of his head, ready for recitation. First, don’t enact any true physical or emotional pain. Second, no collateral damage (and definitely don’d do anything you could be arrested for). Finally, no doing anything that can cause permanent hurt — except that of temporary humiliation and the brief feeling of dumbness. It’s all supposed to be in silly fun, after all, and April fools' is the best time of the year to exact his wily tactics on his unsuspecting dorm mates.

 

Two years ago, it had been gluing googly eyes onto all of their shared dorm items, from the soap dispenser to the fridge's door handle.

Every. Single. Thing.

Baekhyun wouldn’t stop laughing for thirty straight minutes after he first picked up his googly-eyed baseball cap, and Junmyeon got arguably pretty pissed at finding those pesky eyes everywhere (“how the _fuck_  are there eyes on the _inside_  of the toilet paper rolls?!” He screeched into the silent night) even two weeks after the prank was done.  

Last year, it had been sending a mass fake email to each and every one of them, supposedly written by the university president, informing them that he regretted to announce that, due to complaints from the rich legacy kids a floor above, their hall on floor 2 would have to be completely renovated and turned into a new Equinox gym. _Sorry, please move out all of your belongings as this is effective immediately, and yes Sehun, this includes you_. 

Chanyeol actually took it completely seriously for a good hour, and was deep into writing a gnarly exposé op-ed for the university newspaper, before Jongdae sighed and pointed out the date to the clueless boy, and that this was so obviously a prank, and that falling for something as obvious as that would require enough dumb bitch energy to power a one-way trip to mars.  

It was needless to say that the first of April was the best day of the year, to Jongin at least. Every time, he’d get the glory of being able to smirk at all of his dumb friends, and say straight to their helpless faces, “gotcha, bro.” 

But there was always, always an exception. That exception was of course, Kyungsoo. And Kyungsoo, well, was un-prankable.

Perhaps it’s because of the straight face that’s always plastered over him. He and Kyungsoo have known each other since high school, after all, and they’ve been best friends since inception. Sure, he would smile if he fell for one of Jongin's tricks, but it never felt like Jongin had one-upped him, because Kyungsoo, unlike the others, didn’t _care_. What’s more, Kyungsoo also didn’t have the motivation to prank others. On a day so fraught with emotion and betrayal as April fools’, Kyungsoo- _hyung_  would act completely normal, whether he was caught amidst a prank for someone else or acting the victim of another’s prank altogether. 

Jongin had long since given up on trying to get under his skin, but he always knew there had to be some way to pry away Kyungsoo’s blanket of comfort, and get him to fully loosen up to something truly unexpected. Shock factor is key, he supposes. Too bad it’s just impossible to shock Kyungsoo.

Which brings him to the present moment, sitting in bed shirtless on a Sunday night just a few minutes past 1 a.m., (supposedly) getting ready for a positive and confident week ahead. Kyungsoo’s still out at the engineering library, finishing up a problem set that’s been hounding him for hours. Bored, he fiddles at the messenger app, sending reaction emojis to all of his group chats, still eyeing the fact that Kyungsoo is still awake, the green active circle bright under his profile picture. He inhales a breath, and sends a text. 

                                                                                hyunggggggg

hm?

How’s pset

How’s life

just finished, gonna do one last

check then I'm coming home. 

Nothing special

 

A typical response, befitting a very typically quiet person. He knows Kyungsoo isn’t going to offer any juicy stories at this hour — no, libraries are boring like that. But he’s a little irritated, having the chat begin and end within a minute like just now. His eyelids are getting droopy from laying on this pillow for so long. Kyungsoo must also be tired, from sitting in front of a desk all day, poring over equations. He’s so tired, and sleepiness always instills a sense of bravery into him. Perhaps, with just a small injection of words, he can instill some surprise to the end of Kyungsoo’s very tedious day. Which is really the only reason why he proceeds with typing what he does. (Under no other reasonable circumstances, he assures himself, would he have actually sent this).  

hyung

youre so hot

Lets be fwb

Uh 

ok

if you’re down

APRIL FOOLS

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Wait what

what

what

_Seen 1:04 a.m ✓_  

 

See, this was a scenario he should have planned for.

He really doesn’t know what he should have been expecting; no, actually he does — Kyungsoo would have _normally_ responded with an extended elipses, those sets of three dots hovering, and Jongin would perhaps get some sense of glee from knowing, just _knowing_ , that he had jerked that sense of normalcy from Kyungsoo’s tired college life. But no. He just had to respond like that, didn’t he. He— he, Kyungsoo, his absolutely banal and four-eyed best friend — no offense to Kyungsoo and his mech. engineering nerdship — just accepted his offer to be…his friend (which he already was), with benefits (noooopee). 

Perhaps he’s playing him, but Jongin thinks that the Kyungsoo _he_  knows would never just joke like that. Or, would he?

He eyes at the conversation bubble. He had flicked the full text out of view, and now is instead staring at an inane photo album of cute dogs on his phone browser, which he’d apparently been browsing before entering this alternate dimension of surreal proportion.

He looks at the text. The way Kyungsoo also texted him that simple word, that...“what” — the way it was poised as if there were something wrong with Jongin’s own reply, cockily staring him down, making his stupid joke fall flat. What the heck was that supposed to mean. Even worse, the seen receipt that rests beneath his last text, taunting him in the way he’s been rendered speechless. All of a sudden, Kyungsoo is typing, and Jongin can feel his heart lurch to speeds incomparable in his short, albeit healthy, twenty-one years on earth.

 

Oh.

You were joking?

um

I *was*

I..could also not be?

Are you?

Of course not

U can just give me a 

direct Answer

Cause I look like an idiot rn

 

Jongin wonders how Kyungsoo could look like an idiot at the moment, as he says. Surely, his little joke didn’t stir him too much, did it? Now he feels kind of bad, not being there physically with the person he’d just duped. Another unspoken rule of pranking: don’t leave the pranked to deal with the fallout alone, because then that embarrassment just never has an outlet for dissipation. Still, there’s a scurrilous tone Kyungsoo’s messages, with all those abbreviations and inconsistent capitalizations. It's as if he’s in a hurry to get somewhere. 

There’s a final notification from the chat bubble, so Kyungsoo must’ve sent him another message. He takes one last look at the final message from his hyung, all hastily written and probably concocted in foggy judgement.

 

I..could also not be?

Are you?

Of course not

U can just give me a 

direct Answer 

Cause I look like an idiot rn

…

Goddamit Jongin 

…

if i come back looking all red in

the face desperate to get fucked, 

it’s all your fault.

  

It looks like Kyungsoo’s a man with a mission. Jongin gulps. 

 

* * *

 After two and a half solid and sordid years of the college life, Jongin at the beginning of this spring semester could have comfortably told you that nothing in those hallowed halls and its neighboring interfaces could phase him anymore. People puking out of their Ubers home at three in the morning? Fine. Accidentally walking in on a sweaty hookup in the old library stacks? Awkward, but no judgement there. He’s also pulled his fair share of all-nighters and had more than enough unpleasant hookups in his freshman and sophomore years (including, but not limited to, that one time a guy brushed his hair and went “me-ow”, or that other time a senior girl insisted on twirling his leg hair every time she gave him head).  

 

 

But experiencing unfulfilled sexual frustration due to the fact that you knowingly made your best friend of four years horny for you is on a whole other plane of disorienting distortion. Friends are supposed to remain _friends_. Things make sense when they are compartmentalized, sorted into fine groupings, just as feelings are. When sexuality gets all mixed up in it, perversions bloom. This was certainly…unexpected. Had you told the high school senior Kim Jongin that he’d be suddenly harboring hot and bothered feelings towards his quiet nerdy classmate Do Kyungsoo right now, he’d laugh and tell you that’d have to be the biggest plot twist of the century. Maybe even, perhaps, within the realm of the top 10 anime betrayals that always make those listed videos on youtube. But that debate was for another day.

He supposes those perversions are going to get the better of him. He hesitates a bit. Best friends can be honest with each other, can’t they? Though, previous to this godforsaken day, he’d have to admit that he’s never really felt something towards, or even _seen_ any part of Kyungsoo at all, really. He’d never seen him nude, heck — he’s never even seen his bare chest, because he’s always been a little insecure about it. He’s just never seen him that way. Yeah, sometimes, he’d compliment the dude on his gloriously blessed full bottom half, which arguably was plump for no good reason. Kyungsoo would thank him politely and grin, but he’d always just brush that sort of thing off as just bro’s being, y’know, bro’s. Healthy, comfortable masculinity was a good thing.

But at this moment, all those hesitations can go to hell. Because right now, this very best friend is currently sitting on top of him — all clothes torn messily off save for a thin pair of boxers, hair ruffled carelessly in all directions, looking horny as fuck and desperately grinding on Jongin’s own clothed dick to achieve some semblance of relieving the inflamed need for a thing up his ass. 

He’d hate to say it. But this Kyungsoo looks hot.

“You going to do anything? Or do I have to do all the work around here?”

What had even happened here? Oh right, Kyungsoo had barged in here maybe ten minutes after that last text, red in the face and indeed looking like a horny idiot, like he said. But all the while, Jongin had been subtly thinking of his friend’s now precariously attractive body (goddamit, why are imaginations so _detailed?)_ , which made him pop a boner. It was all and all, a very convenient situation. 

But back to the situation at hand, it would appear that Jongin is under extreme sexual distress right now, having his back pressed down to the bed by Kyungsoo’s bafflingly powerful legs. “Silent, are we?” He says. Kyungsoo is taunting him, forcing him to acknowledge he’s got the upper hand here, even if his words are coming out all thirsty and unrecognizable. Jongin groans deeply when Kyungsoo initiates a particularly rough squeeze on his balls with his free hand, and the words to reply are all caught up in his throat. 

“You’re making it…incredibly, hard,” He gasps out the last word. Kyungsoo smirks, amused by the not so subtly overused joke. Jongin seeks out no other way for relief, instead letting his friend keep stroking his dick with all that ferocious impertinence. He’s already shirtless from before — thanks, pre-conditioned bedside rituals — making it easy for Kyungsoo to pull his own free hand upwards to tantalizingly graze his fingers all along his chest, flicking a nipple when they get close, all teasing and overpowering.

“How’s that?” Kyungsoo says, his eyes now focused intently on Jongin’s own. Jongin looks up and down to take Kyungsoo’s form all in. It’s a lot — softer, than his is, much paler definitely, and he even peers at a few moles checkered all over his torso. “You’re,” he chokes out. “‘re doing good. You’re…a lot prettier than expected.” It’s a truth he doesn’t feel bad admitting, because he’s not ashamed to admire a good body when he sees one.

But then in that second, Kyungsoo seems to catch wind of where he’s looking, gaping at his exposed body — namely, his chest and moles, and he retracts his hands back, like he’s caught guilty in an act and aiming to seek cover. It doesn’t escape Jongin’s notice, who knows Kyungsoo has always been a little embarrassed by his own form, and he pulls his back downward too, his words coming out, gently now, “It’s too late now, don’t you think? I’ve seen it all already.” He grins. Kyungsoo gives a little hesitant sigh, and somehow, Jongin feels protective. Yes, he’s feeling protective over his...friend. His Kyungsoo. These pesky flutterings in his heart are partly making his mind swirl, but he soldiers on anyways. “And what I meant by that is, Kyungsoo, you’re perfect as is.” Kyungsoo sighs into his neck, and takes the scent in, the freshly showered Jongin basking in freshly laundered sheets. His breath hitches, and Jongin feels the other’s heartbeat thumping quickly in the cold silence of his room. 

A laugh breaks the quiet, and it’s Kyungsoo’s, his head still resting in the crook of Jongin's neck, hot breath inflaming the border between their bodies. 

“This is...so awkward. I can’t take you calling me pretty,” he speaks up. Grimacing, he adds, “‘Pretty’, ’perfect', that’s reserved for lovers. Just leave that talk out of here."

Jongin frowns, pursing his downturned lips into a pout. “Okay, what should I call you then? Hello, conventionally attractive dude who is currently sitting on my dick right now?”

Kyungsoo snorts, “Sure, whatever gets you going, captain.” It’s like magic, how he brushes those insecurities off. Regaining a foothold on their positions, Kyungsoo goes back to caressing the sitting body underneath him. He opens his mouth, his lips raw and moist, seeking something to clasp onto; tongue running down the top portion of Jongin’s chest to meet tan flesh, slowly inching alone until he reaches the apex of a perky nipple, and he suckles on it. Jongin throws his head back, because Kyungsoo’s really good with his mouth, and can’t seem to let go. Even with Jongin’s hands grabbing hard at the roots of his hair and his own dick clamoring without relief between the crack of Kyungsoo’s asscheeks. Kyungsoo pants for breath in between, gasping for the air to keep his own energy going, his own cock heavy and aching on top of Jongin. 

“Kyungsoo, t-that’s —" he shudders, and he pulls Kyungsoo off, his saliva sputtering out, leaking, dripping down his jaw and onto the swell of Jongin’s softly formed abs. His face is all red from the heat of their bodily interface, but his eyes are still focused, not yet satisfied. Kyungsoo scoots his body down, where the partition between skin and fabric meet, and he quickly pulls his pair of boxers down, watching in eager excitement as Jongin’s cock springs out, a tiny stream of pre-come leakage making itself known and dripping down to stain the sheets. Jongin can’t speak, there’s an indeterminate lump in his throat, and everything hurts. His eyes are enraptured, incapable of fully comprehending that this — _extremely_ hot performance — is being conducted by someone he knows, someone he’s _known_ , and that the very strong turned-on emotion that he’s feeling is probably due to the uncomfortably mismatch between his past perception of the man, intertwining now with the current sight in front of him. While he can’t speak, the incredible response his body is feeling makes itself known in desperate moans and throaty vibrations, and it makes him want to unconsciously thrust his hips already into something. Kyungsoo laughs, his voice somewhere down there where Jongin can’t pinpoint, and he circles the top of Jongin’s cock with a finger. “Shh, be quiet, Jongin. You _do_  want this, right?” The other’s voice taunts him, mocking him, pointing to the obvious cause of Jongin’s distress. More pre-come spurts out under his friend’s watchful gaze. He needs his cock in something, _now_.

He gulps, quieting himself, and Kyungsoo seems to nod in approval. Kyungsoo settles himself comfortably with his own legs nestled across Jongin’s thighs, knees bent, entrapping him in a flexible position, until he comes face to face with Jongin’s throbbing dick. He teases it a little, sliding his previous finger down so that it subtly catches at the base of his cock, and then he inches ever closer with his jaw, opening his mouth so excruciatingly slowly, so that Jongin can get the best view of him as he watches Kyungsoo take him. He engulfs him in a single go, and it takes the greatest restraint from the deepest part of his gut to not fully come in Kyungsoo’s mouth just then and there. It’s hot, and impossibly tight with the way Kyungsoo’s tongue presses against the sides of his cock, and he’s barely able to keep his eyes open as Kyungsoo works his mouth up and down over him. Kyungsoo, though he initially took it in with ease, struggles a bit to keep it all in when he bobs in and out, little tear droplets forming at the edges of his eyes, jetting off his face as he moves, frantic. 

Jongin’s hands grasp onto the sides of Kyungsoo’s shoulders, but Kyungsoo nudges him, as if to tell him to move them somewhere else, and so he slides them downward and downward, until they grace the curve of Kyungsoo’s ass, where he clings on tightly. The other’s voice lets out a choked moan, and Jongin can feel sparks go off in his cock, all blood apparently drained from his brain and having swollen up there instead. He can’t help but to begin thrusting upwards too, deeper, into the back of Kyungsoo’s throat, until he can’t feel anything anymore.  _Dear Lord Jesus_ , Jongin prays fervently with the last remnants of his mind, _have mercy on my poor dick, and let him last 'til the end_. With every second, it gradually gets worse, the pleasure getting more and more incalculable with each bold stroke, and he’s about to list off more prayers to various gods of various religions when — 

He feels Kyungsoo’s mouth glide off of him, a string of saliva following him, and he peers to see Kyungsoo looking satisfied and exalted, cheeks irreversibly puffy from being abused and stuffed full with Jongin’s cock. Spit, oozing out of his cavern, tongue ever so slightly sticking out from exhaustion. It’s a sight he’s never seen before, almost sacrosanct in how it makes Jongin want to beg for forgiveness in that moment, to an almighty power undefined. 

Is this what people feel when they see something like the Grand Canyon at sunset for the first time? The view here, of Kyungsoo, simpering and biting on his sinfully swollen lips, is simply majestic. And Jongin, sitting there and taking it all in, feels incredibly humbled. Kyungsoo’s belly swells in and out with each deep breath he takes in and with each exhale he releases, and Jongin’s just sitting there, dick still impossibly hard, gulping loudly on his own saliva and spit as he gazes in awe at the man looking down at him. 

_Ah — Thank you, Lord Jesus, hallowed by Thy name, for hearing my prayer._

It takes a bit for Kyungsoo to catch his breath, and Jongin fondles the sides of his thighs with his now capable of moving hands, squeezing gently, then tightly, letting the gasps of Kyungsoo’s out-of-breath self etch into his mind. He’s getting used to the feeling of Kyungsoo on top of him, and it’s a feeling he wishes he could have felt earlier, because the way Kyungsoo can barely contain himself, ravenous and wild and unconfined, is an image that splinters off from all his older notions of him, and it’s new, exciting. It’s a little scary, too, because this just seems to barely graze the tip of the iceberg, and he’s already come so close to coming twice, with nothing but Kyungsoo’s mouth on his body. His insides coil at the smirk Kyungsoo gives him again, the coy smile of a boy seemingly not at all exhausted from giving Jongin the most astounding blowjob of his life, instead intent on going further still, to parts unknown. 

He drops his head back deeper into his pillow, pondering what great cosmic forces brought upon such great karmic energy to him this week, and wondering what he could do in order to keep this going, because this feeling that he gets in his gut and tingling sensation in his dick is unreal. Kyungsoo, though, pays his frivolous thoughts no mind, continuing to shift side to side at his own pace, flicking his fingers and grinding again on top where he continues to kneel. It’s unfair, how nonchalant Kyungsoo looks going about this. Jongin feels subjugated, the rush of blood in his bottom half unrelentingly pulsating, all the while Kyungsoo continues to jiggle his ass and thighs in front of him like it’s no big deal, like Jongin’s some creeping stranger whose dick just so happened to catch the eye of this unwavering sex demon. 

“You have lube?” Kyungsoo asks, and Jongin grunts out a yes, procuring some immediately from his side table drawer. Kyungsoo takes it without a single hint of hesitance, confidently squirting out a liberal amount onto his hand and squeezing it, tantalizingly— letting it drip through his fingers for Jongin to see. “You do the honors,” Kyungsoo whispers, his tongue catching on the end of those words, and Jongin quickly shoves down the elastic of Kyungsoo’s underwear, itself soaked in bouts of slippery, slick precome, helping him shimmy the rest off as he finally indulges in seeing the rest of Kyungsoo’s ass and cock, exposed, red with ache, and begging for him.  

He sees Kyungsoo turn away a little, dropping eye contact, as he starts to finger himself with the lube he just squeezed into his hand. Jongin adds some more of the lube to the mix, slipping in one of his own fingers with Kyungsoo’s into the slowly swelling rim, then two, then three, until Kyungsoo is positively inconsolable, jerking to the unstoppable thrusting motion of all of their fingers combined. The noises Kyungsoo’s starting to let out are becoming more unrefined, and the sweat he’s building up in his brow starts to drip down, his expression all splotchy with heat and unmet need. A burgeoning sense of compulsion seems to snap something within Jongin. This display of a desperate Kyungsoo tugs at his basest needs, and he growls, “You like that, huh? You like it when you got four fingers up your ass, looking like this?” His voice comes out equally untamed, bewildering him at how much he’s getting off on this moment. Kyungsoo only manages to eke out a whimper, and Jongin swears his cock only swells even more. 

Kyungsoo can barely breathe normally at this point, his gasps of air becoming staccatoed with each heavy thrust of fingers inwards, pressing so close to his prostate, provoking soft whimpers. But just as quickly as they began, Jongin takes out all his fingers at once, Kyungsoo’s gaping hole now quivering at the stale air that now surrounds it. He fetches a condom, and thinking more with his dick than his brain, rolls it on with machine-like aptitude. Kyungsoo just looks at him, mouth open wide like an “o” and lips pursed in expectation, before crawling forwards to meet his entrance to the tip of Jongin’s now sorely unattended cock. 

Barely a shiver, and Kyungsoo slides it all in, the slick of the egregious amounts of lube lapping between where they meet. “Ah…” Kyungsoo sighs, as Jongin bottoms out under him. Maybe, if he weren’t drunk off this sex-driven high, he’d realize that he’s now balls deep in his best guy friend, and that this might present to be a problem later on. But he’s not, and there’s not a single thing that pulls him from the temptation of roughing up the body on top of him, sorely asking to be abused.  

It’s a flip of a switch, and he begins to thrust, and the filthy, sinful sounds that come pouring out of Kyungsoo's mouth become those of pure, immutable pleasure. “G-god--oh fuck, Jongin, there!” Kyungsoo screams, slamming his ass down hard onto Jongin’s thighs as he winces, his eyes kept strictly shut as his expression turns to pleasure all over. Jongin can barely contain his own throbbing dick, it’s been teased too much tonight, and Kyungsoo is holding out on his cock with his walls like he never wants to let go of this, ever. He becomes ragged, all while Kyungsoo bounces up and down on top of him, his fingers now interlaced with his own just above the shaking sheets. The two of them look like two desperate souls looking for instant release, while their moans and gasps echo off the thin walls, haunting them. The way that Kyungsoo bites his teeth together tells him it’s too much, but he refuses to stop, furiously pistoning on top of Jongin’s swollen cock.

Their bodies continue at a maddening pace, and Jongin’s unsure how long he can hold out, with Kyungsoo controlling the tempo like this, making him both eager to come and longing to persevere further at the same time. At times, he slows down, decelerating into a lusty grind, just when Jongin feels like he’s about to release it all, edging him further into mindless rapture. But just whenever Jongin gets about ready to overtake him, flip him over and just, hammer into him with whatever he’s got left, Kyungsoo just gives him a breathy smile. “Fuck me, harder,” he stammers, retaking the reins, upping the tempo and pressing his ass again, hard, onto Jongin’s reddening cock and thighs. Jongin resists the urge to just take over him, seeing how content Kyungsoo is, dominating him like this. Whatever it is that Kyungsoo’s doing and is intending on doing, it’s succeeding in flooring Jongin, and he’s willing to put up with it for now. Regardless, he’s sure his cock is getting pretty used and much too overcome with the friction of Kyungsoo’s walls to care.

So he holds in his breath, waiting for Kyungsoo to exhaust himself, for his own thighs to become crippled with overuse, waiting for those tell-tale signs of the nearing climax. And just as expected, when Kyungsoo’s breath becomes raspy and too tired to catch itself falling anymore, when his rhythmic bounces turn lethargic with the bygone minutes, that’s when Jongin roughly turns him around, their bodies exchanging sides of the bed: Kyungsoo clutching the sheets on bent knees and Jongin clinching him by the waist, towering over him. “Touch yourself, baby,” he murmurs, as he himself starts pushing once more in and out of Kyungsoo with fresh energy found anew in this position. Kyungsoo just mewls, rubbing at his cock with both his free hand and the sheets below, humping into the top of the bed, seeking sweet, unencumbered release. 

Jongin finds himself going impossibly faster, stimulated by the intensity of Kyungsoo’s whines and pleas to go harder, rougher. Kyungsoo is tightening around him, to the point where it’s almost painful, sending shivers down his back when he pushes Kyungsoo down whenever he tries to arch upward, angling for the most stimulation. Kyungsoo’s voice is nearly silent now, but his begging still makes its way to Jongin’s attentive ears, as he continues to thrust, stuffing the hole with his member, refusing to let it give in. Suddenly, Kyungsoo stiffens up, and his back arches, letting out the quietest moan as he opens his mouth wide and almost turns enough to plead Jongin with that desperate, needy expression — his come spilling onto the sheets underneath. Jongin snarls, nipping at Kyungsoo’s ear with his teeth, and keeps plodding forward with a couple more immensely powerful thrusts, until he, too, ejaculates all his seed into Kyungsoo’s puffy, pink hole, letting his cock sit there pulsating until it softens a little, just enough for him to pull out.

He collapses, and rolls over to the side of the bed, just as Kyungsoo has next to him. They’re both on their backs, undeniably heaving at mouthfuls of air that somehow now seem in perpetual short supply. Jongin can barely capture the ecstasy that washed over him those last few seconds, and he barely has the energy to pull the now-filled and drooping condom off, but he does so anyway, tying the end into a neat knot and tossing it into the trash. 

Well, that was the first bit of cleaning up done. He takes a cautious feel at the sheets under him. Yup —  definitely drenched. 

A distressed moan on the bed returns his attention to Kyungsoo. “Hey, how’re you feeling?” He says, sitting himself next to the wrecked body of the man he’s responsible for, his hands carefully running through the strands on top of his head. “God. Heaven,” Kyungsoo croaks out, “and hell.” He swats at Jongin’s gently lain hand on his head, “don’t you think you were a little rough at the end there?”

Jongin pulls back, “Sorry, I didn’t…know, if that was what you liked or not.”

“You’re good. I um, do actually like that. A little unexpected, but very nice.”

“So. Just like this entire…um, scenario we got going on here?” He smiles ebulliently, giving a broad wave of acknowledgement to their very much naked bodies, sitting together, on top of his bed. 

“Ah right, this began as an April fools day prank,” Kyungsoo intones seriously, “so when's the part where you tell me it was ‘just a prank, bro, no homo’?"

“Never. Pranks are overrated now. Much rather have mind-blowing sex with my best bro and keep it at that.”

Kyungsoo laughs, and in that moment, Jongin can swear he sees diamonds. “You’re such an idiot." 

“You could just say,” Jongin responds freely, “that I’m just a fool, and that’d be more topical.” 

“I’m going to _bed_ ,” Kyungsoo answers to that, “and don’t even think about trying to prank me in the morning.” He lifts the covers and aims to envelop himself in them, while Jongin watches. This feels oddly safe, comforting, and Jongin can’t pinpoint why. He doesn’t even have the gall to tell Kyungsoo to just move on over to his own room, because he just looks so peaceful like this, so vulnerable and pressed up against his own body. 

“‘Night, Kyungsoo,” he murmurs, before shifting to turn off the bedside lamp and nuzzling into the blankets. Even if Kyungsoo managed to turn his prank upside down on him this time, like he always does, he can’t help but feel giddy and grateful. 

Somehow, this felt just right.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my friend M’s prompt 🥵. 
> 
> if you liked this, maybe write a comment? I kinda might write a follow-up, because yeah, my kink may just be emotionally distraught friends-to-lovers plots. Even if this started as a joke fic, mmm I smell some potential here...


End file.
